


an index of obscure poetry

by toriningen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Original Fiction, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toriningen/pseuds/toriningen
Summary: what it says on the tin.





	1. synaesthesia

the taste of the sky was silence gilded gold  
a painful, soundless, scream where the fabric tears  
a memory stained in violin azure and winter cold  
the revelation still extant where burried lay their fears


	2. butterfly

such a small miracle, flickering wildly  
i held it in my hands for but a single moment  
just vanishing mist, a passing apparition  
momentary, invisible heart, already gone


End file.
